Don't Turn Around
by Shortygirl81
Summary: Dawson learns about Joey and Pacey. Please read and review.


Don't Turn Around!

A/N - For those who love the 90's here is a song I was listening to and this story just hit me like a ton of bricks. The song is "Don't Turn Around" By Ace of Base. Please let me know if you like it. 

As she sees Dawson walking away after telling him it's over between them, she starts to cry and turns away to walk towards him. Pacey, the love of her live. He stops, that's when it clicks:

I will survive without you...

He thinks about Joey. He has lived without her for over 5 years now. But she doesn't want him, she wants Pacey. His ex best friend. How pathetic was he, losing his soul mate to his best friend.

Don't tell me that you wanna leave...  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa

Dawson turns to see Joey walking away. He wants to call her name but he can't speak. She knows she has just broken his heart. To all little pieces but he was going to be stronger than he ever was before. Before when he lost her to Pacey, then when his father died and the feelings he had when he figured out that his mother moved on. He was going to be stronger than that. He knew he would be able to get over her. He just didn't know it was going to take this long.

If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine

He hopes that she doesn't turn and see him cry. He wants to show her that he can handle this mental anguish. The mental anguish of being hurt time and time again by the same girl.

(Spoken) Walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, but

Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...  
I won't let you know.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa

He knows it's been awhile since he held her in his arms and the thought that he will never be able to do that other then in that in their usual friendship ways. He would miss the sparkling look in her eyes when she used to love him the way he still loves her. 

I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
(Holding me tight)  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright  
(I'll be alright)  
I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine

(Spoken) I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you

He knew he had to learn to live without her. It would be extremely hard but he knows it has to be done. He always thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Him and her. Joey and Dawson. Soul mates. Best friends. Now, they are a world apart. Him in LA and her in Boston…with Pacey. 

Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...

Just then as he started walking toward the plane

Joey: "Dawson." She hoped that he heard her. There was one more thing that she has to say.

Dawson turned around. Not really wanting to but just to see her face, her beautiful face again, he did. Dispite what his gut was tell him, his heart told him to do it.

Dawson: "Yea"

Joey: "Look, I just want you to know that I do love you and I always will…as a friend." She started walking closer to him. "Even though it is time to move on, I am always here for you and so is Pacey." She stood right in front of him looking in her eyes. He is going to miss those eyes. "Whenever you need us! And I am sure that time will bring your friendship back with him. He is truly sorry for the all the hurt that he caused you and so am I."

And with one last hug, and a small kiss on his cheek, she turned and walked away.

I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you,  
I wish I could say to you

Don't go...

(Spoken) As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone

Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go,

As he stood there watching them walk away it hit him. As long as she is happy, he is happy for her. He was tired of being in this twisted love triangle. He is actually happy that she has made up her mind, for once in her life, with who she wants to be with. Unfortunately for him, it was Pacey.


End file.
